piece of love
by asanoame
Summary: Sanji found a note in a certain person's clothing...


**Rain: -bowing ninety degrees- I'm so sorry that i stopped for so long. SORRY!**

_Every time I sees your beautiful face, my heart beats a little faster, but I always keep a straight face so that you wouldn't notice._

_I knew it when I first saw you, that I had fallen heads over heels for you._

_I tried to lied to myself and always pick fights with you, so that you could change the way I felt for you._

_However, it only increased my wanting of you, of your fiery temper, of your beautiful glowing eyes when we fight._

_Every time your beautiful ocean-blue eyes turns to a girl, I couldn't help myself but to insult you, so that you could keep them on me, no matter how cold were they to me._

_You always stab a sword through my heart every time you slaves yourself for all those women that passes by your eyes._

_Many, many times that I wanted to snatch you away and shout at you, telling you that I could make you happier than those who uses you only for their own greed like that witch._

_Sometimes I wished that you could see through my eyes, my face, my actions and into my heart to notice how deep and how heavy I had keep a place for you._

_But then, if you do that, I'm afraid that you would run away, insults me or looks at me like I'm a trash._

_I know that I couldn't take it from you , my heart will shatter into pieces which i couldn't mend back._

_That's why I always keep shooting those insults and cold glares at you._

_However, I don't know that you ever noticed it or not, no matter how intense our fight are, I never strike onto your flawless talented hands._

_Because I know that they are as important to you as those of mine to me._

_I would never hurt your treasure, your dream, your future for a stupid act of mine._

_Oh, how I would like to tell you these things and tells you that I truly had fallen for you._

_My love, Sanji._

"Oi, what are you doing?"

I snapped my head at the sudden voice of a certain moron. "Nothing." I said quietly as I folds the piece of paper in my hand into a small square casually, hoping that he doesn't recognizes the piece of paper. As casually as I can, I hides the piece of paper within my pocket.

From the door, he walks slowly towards me with a frown on his face. He reached out his big palm to brush my long blonde bangs away from my eyes when he finally stood in front of me. "Then, why are you crying?" His voice full of concerns.

I blinked my eyes on his comment, which causes a tear flow down my cheeks. Unnoticing, tears had formed in my eyes while I read the note.

He leans his handsome face towards me and catches the tear with a gentle kiss. "Hey, what's wrong? You know that I hate it when you cry." His dark eyes searches my face for a clue.

I chuckles and reach for the hand still on my face. "Nothing's wrong, really. Just that I realizes how much I loves you." With another hand behind his neck, I pulls him close for a passionate kiss and he responds with greatest interest. The kiss stayed for a minute or so. When it stops, my eyes stared at his flushed face and lust-filled eyes. Shivers ran down my spine when his hands traveled along my body. "And a little piece of paper in a certain person's haramaki told me something I should heard a long time ago." I whispers in his ears as my lips kisses his earrings. His kisses had traveled slowly from my lips to my neck.

His body frozen when he heard about this. I frown at his action. "Y-you read it?" His voice cracked a bit. Looking back at his face, I found out that he had turned beef-red from embarrassment.

As I leans in for another kiss, the cuteness of the green-haired man placed a smile on my lips. "Sure. And I intends to keep it for a long time, my baka-marimo." I answered him. There's no way that I'm going to throw away the proof of his love.

His arms stretches out to put some distance between us. "S-sanji, stop. C-can I have the paper back?" He actually tries to use the innocent trick.

I stares at him for a whole second and pushes him against the wall. Grinding my hips to his, I lets him know the well-formed bulge in my pants. "No. Shut up and fix the problem you created now." Not taking any chances, I shuts him up with my mouth.

**Zoro: So, now can we destroy the paper?**

**Sanji: -giving him a icy stare- No way.**

**Zoro: Why not? It's not like it's real or something.**

**Rain: Wow. I don't know that Zoro whines.**

**Zoro: What? I so do not whine.**

**Rain: Yeah, sure. Anyway, I'm so sorry to you guys out there. You can throw anything at me as you like for my long absence...**


End file.
